1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for releasing pressurized gas from a reservoir.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of situations such as in a missile, for example, in which the energy of a compressed gas stored in a reservoir is utilized for powering other apparatus. A device for releasing the pressurized gas must operate reliably, quickly and not have its operation impaired by extended storage.
One approach is to use a valve interrelating the reservoir to the point of use by actuating the valve electrically, for example. Although such devices would function well, they are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture and for those reasons alone they may be precluded from general use as not being cost effective. Also, in certain cases if the valve were exposed to the pressurized gas for an extended period during storage, there could be deterioration of the valve parts resulting in reduced reliability, or, undesirable leakage.
Another well-known present day device for accomplishing rapid release of gas from a gas reservoir is referred to generally as a "ruptured disk and cutter" device. More particularly, these devices have a thin rupturable metal disk which covers an exit opening of the reservoir. Spaced slightly from the disk or membrane is a piston assembly having a cutter end. In operation, an explosive device (e.g., squib) upon being ignited causes the piston to travel rapidly toward the disk and the cutter end of the piston ruptures the disk to allow the gas in the reservoir to escape. This device possesses a disadvantage of being complex and expensive to manufacture, particularly in that the piston and its cutter end require relatively expensive machining operations for fabrication.
A second available actuation device can be generally referred to as a "frangible top and piston" device in which a reservoir outlet is sealed off by a frangible cover which extends outwardly therefrom. A piston located for movement transversely of the frangible cover is caused to move by the explosion of a squib. The piston strikes the side of the frangible cover and breaks it to release the stored gas. This device is also objectionable for cost in that it requires the boring or drilling of two passages at 90 degrees to one another, one for the piston and the other for the frangible cover.